imagine_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:THEObserver/Underworld
They call this place.. Place of Death and life This place was 'a place where Souls went after death and was the Secret. At the moment of death the soul was separated from the corpse, taking on the shape of the former person, and was transported to the entrance of Death gates. Strange creatures itself were described With powerful and strange appearence. It was considered the dark counterpart to the brightness of Death, and was the Kingdom of the dead where Every soul would found Way to get in heaven. ' But Legends are just simple lies? This question was never answered. until one great hero Cocrus Found out Way to get in Underworld. Underworld was Place of Death where was gate of life, Behind gate was Heaven and everything what human desired. Cocrus Found legendary Device that was described: -Cocrus- When I Touch the power of hell.. I See how to get in Hell and find what I desire GATE OF HEAVEN. Cocrus was teleported into Underworld. He never returned, People say that he died. some of them are sure that he defeated beasts and opened gate. But real story just begun. UNDERWORLD The underworld is hidden in the earth. It is the kingdom of the dead and ruled over by Strange creatures. For most, life in the underworld is not particularly unpleasent. It is rather like a miserable dream, full of shadows, without sunlight or hope. A joyless place where the dead slowly fade into nothingness.The River of blood was a place for ordinary or indifferent souls who did not commit any significant crimes, but who also did not achieve any greatness or recognition that would warrant them being admitted to the Gate.They call it Blood river cause of Real blood and voices of souls. It was where mortals who did not belong anywhere else in the Underworld were sent. There are known creatures: Orthus: A two headed dog tasked with guarding a huge herd of red cattle, he was killed by Hercules who then kept all the cattle as proof of his victory. Scylla: '''Scylla was a monster that lived on one side of a narrow channel of water, opposite its counterpart Charybdis. The two sides of the strait were within an arrow’s range of each other—so close that sailors attempting to avoid Charybdis would pass too close to Scylla with disastrous results. '''Gorgons: '''The Gorgons were horrifyingly ugly monsters who lived at the edge of the world. Their hair was made of serpents, and one look from a Gorgon's eyes would turn a man to stone. Perseus killed the Gorgon Medusa by beheading her while looking only at her reflection. '''Cerberus: Cerberus was a huge and powerful three-headed dog. He was owned byHades, god of the dead, who used the fearsome hound to guard the entrance to the underworld. In his final labor, Hercules went to the underworld and kidnapped Cerberus. Sirens: The sirens were giant, winged creatures with the heads of women. They lived on rocks on the sea, where their beautiful singing lured sailors to shipwreck. Odysseus filled his sailors' ears with wax so that they might sail safely past the Sirens. Cyclopes:'''Each of the Cyclopes was gigantic and had a single eye in the middle of its forehead. The Cyclopes made lightning and thunderbolts for Zeus to use. The brutal Polypheus, a Cyclops and a son of poseidon, lived on an island, where he was blinded by Obyseuss. '''Minotaur: '''The Minotaur was a man-eating monster with the head of a bull. King Minoskept it hidden in a labyrinth (a maze) in Knossos, on the island of Crete, where he used it to frighten his enemies. Theseus killed the Minotaur. '''Argus: Argus may have had as many as one hundred eyes, which were located all over his body. Hera employed him as a guard. He was killed by Hermes. Afterward, Hera put Argus's eyes in the tail of the peacock, her favorite bird. '' Hydra: '' Hydra is an ancient Greek mythical beast that was mentioned in the tale of the twelve labors of Hercules (also called Heracles). The hydra has many heads (possibly 7, 8 or 9), the number of head varies from different versions of the legend, however, more accounts agree on nine. It was said that the middle one was immortal and it has very poisonous venom and breath. If the heads are cut off, the heads would grow back. One head cut-off would result to two heads growing back in its place. The Hydra was believed to have lived in the Lernean marsh which is located near Argolis, the region around Argos, Greece. Others say that the Hydra lived in Cave in the Swamp of Lerna. 'The serpent-woman Echidna and the hundred headed Typhon are the Hydra’s parents. His siblings include the Nemean lion, Cerberus, Chimera and Ladon. 'The Hydra guards the entrance to the Underworld and from the murky swamps of the Lake of Lerna the monstrous serpent would rise and terrorize the city. The Hydra was finally killed by Hercules during his second labor. 'The Hydra was said to have the body of a dragon/snake with many heads (possibly 7, 8 or 9), two arms & legs with knife-like claws, sharp spines/spikes & a long serpent tail. Category:Blog posts